


Let's Play Among the Stars

by MusicalLuna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of Star Wars ficlets.





	Let's Play Among the Stars

Anonymous asked:

#  [Finn/Poe: "How could you have never known I love you?"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/136578678360/finnpoe-how-could-you-have-never-known-i-love)

[3 January 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/136578678360/finnpoe-how-could-you-have-never-known-i-love)

Finn’s voice is hysterical, he can hear the hysteria in it, but _what?_

Poe’s arm is in a sling and his eye is black and there’s still blood in his hair and the look he gives Finn is the most hang-dog expression Finn’s ever seen anyone make. He melts.

Voice softening, he says, “Poe, I’ve loved you since I helped you escape from the First Order.”

“I helped you escape, actually,” Poe says and Finn throws his hands up.

* * *

 Anonymous asked:

#  [han/leia - "he has your eyes" (NEWBORN BEN SOLO BABY FIC AND WE'LL JUST PRETEND HE WONT EVER GO DARK)](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/136586648095/hanleia-he-has-your-eyes-newborn-ben-solo)

[3 January 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/136586648095/hanleia-he-has-your-eyes-newborn-ben-solo)

Han whispers reverently, his eyes fixed on the tiny boy wrapped up in Leia’s arms. The baby’s sleeping and she’s exhausted, but her smile is effortless.

“And your hair,” she replies, smoothing a hand over the soft tuft of dark hair. Han’s is sticking up at all angles like he’s been traveling at light speed without a ship.

He looks up and smiles at her crookedly. “We did good, huh?”

 


End file.
